Cerecito Rosa vs Loba Feroz
by sakuratrc
Summary: Érase una vez un cerecito rosa que un aviso en el libro mágico publicó y una loba feroz llegó y con sus actitud venenosa a Sakura trc dañar intentó… Dense una vuelta y la historia las sorprenderá ;)
1. Érase una vez un aviso

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**_**Malvada Bruja del Oeste, "Wicked: Memorias de una bruja mala" **_**© Gregory Maguire****  
**

***  
Cerecito Rosa vs Loba Feroz  
***

**Summary**: Érase una vez un cerecito rosa que un aviso en el libro mágico publicó y una loba feroz llegó y con sus actitud venenosa y a la cerecito rosa dañar intentó…

**Capítulo 1. "Érase una vez un aviso"**

Érase una vez una cerecita rosa que le gustaba leer y ver televisión con su perrito dormido a su lado. Ambos disfrutaban de su tiempo libre leyendo aventuras, disfrutando batallas y resolviendo misterios junto con los personajes de los libros, mangas, anime y series policiacas y de fantasía.

Un día después de terminar de leer su 26vo libro del año y en espera del siguiente capítulo de todos los mangas que estaba leyendo, se le acababan las opciones a cerecita rosa y desesperada por ocupar su tiempo libre acudió a su amiguita la brujita verde.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malvada Bruja del Oeste? –preguntó poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza de su amiga que estaba sentada trabajando con su libro mágico bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –chilló la brujita tratando de quitarse el pie de su amiga de encima.

Cuando la cerecita rosa estuvo satisfecha con la tortura a su amiga se tiró en el suelo a su lado acostándose sobre sus piernas– ¿Tarea?

\- No –contestó sonrojándose.

Cerecita sonrió de lado– ¡Estás viendo porno! –la señaló acusadoramente.

\- ¡Noooo! –gritó la brujita verde tirando a su amiga de su regazo.

\- Ok. Ok. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo, Tavata?

Tavata, la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, contestó con un puchero– Leyendo Fanfics.

\- ¿Fanfics? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Porque ya tengo hambre.

\- No, no se come. Te dije que estoy leyendo –la brujita verde buscó en su mochila y sacó una bolsita de celofán y se la entregó a Sakura– Toma, comete esto, son galletas.

\- ¿Y no están envenenadas?

\- Comételas.

\- Ok –cerecita rosa se echó un par de galletas a la boca disfrutando su dulce sabor– Explícame que es eso de Fanfcis.

Tavata se aclaró la garganta y le alcanzó su libro mágico a su amiga– Son historias que los fans de series de televisión, manga, anime, videojuegos y muchas cosas más escriben usando sus personajes favoritas para crear nuevas aventuras –Sakura escuchaba atentamente a su brujita favorita mientras masticaba las deliciosas galletitas– Los publicas en diferentes categorías y puedes leer las historias de los demás y dejar comentarios para apoyar en su escritura.

\- Eso suena divertido.

\- Claro que lo es, ¿Por qué no lees algunos? También hay de Naruto.

\- ¡Wow! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Puedo ver?

\- Si, anda.

Tavata le prestó su libro mágico a Sakura para que ésta se entretuviera un rato y dejara de molestarla mientras ella preparaba una poción mágica para su siguiente clase.

Y así fue como cerecita rosa se hizo adicta a los Fanfics de Naruto con sus parejas favoritas y las aventuras incontables que encontraba.

Pero como era costumbre, Sakura se cansó de leer y leer y decidió crear su propia aventura con sus personajes favoritos de Naruto.

…

\- ¿Qué crees, Malvada Bruja del Oeste? –cerecita rosa se arrojó contra la espalda de su amiga mientras ésta caminaba por los senderos del Bosque FI, tirándola al piso y dejándola medio noqueada– Escribí mi primer fanfic. ¿Quieres leerlo?

La pobre brujita no sabía si el mundo daba vueltas o solo era su cabeza por el impacto– ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es una historia de Naruto, donde Haruno Sakura es una chica totalmente diferente. Es fuerte, decidida, independiente y ya no besa el suelo por donde pasa Uchiha Sasuke. El fanfic se llama "Mi Regreso" –cerecito rosa se quitó de encima de su amiga y le mostró su laptop con la historia publicada en FF.

\- Quieres decir que es una historia que habla de ti y del amor de tu vida.

\- Algo así.

\- Pero en la historia eres violenta con él, como lo eres conmigo.

\- Más o menos.

\- Entonces no es tan fantasioso.

\- Excepto que mi Sasuke aún se encuentra viajando y tratando de encontrar su venganza o más bien su verdadera vocación.

\- Ok, lo leeré.

…

Cerecito rosa, Sakura, encontró que la escritura era un hobby muy divertido y le encantaba pasar sus ratos libres, y no tan libres, escribiendo y escribiendo. Siempre que veía algo interesante lo anotaba en su cabecita y preparaba una nueva historia basándose en lo que veía, escuchaba y soñaba. Incluso basó los personajes de sus historias en personas que conocía, su mascota y algunas situaciones de su vida. Y lo que nunca imaginó fue que sus fics fueran tan bien recibidos por las hermosas personitas que leían el libro mágico de FF.

Sakura estaba feliz, pero para no delatar su verdadera identidad firmó sus creaciones como Traviesa y Rebelde Conejita o "TRC" por sus iniciales. Entonces terminó siendo la escritora conocida como Sakura_trc.

Cada día, cerecito rosa disfrutaba más escribir y adentrarse en el mundo de los fics con otros personajes como el Dragón de Fuego que se enamora de la Princesa de las Estrellas de los cuentos de hadas que no son comunes.

…

Lamentablemente las cosas para cerecito rosa no iban tan bien como ella deseaba. Un día una enfermedad afectó su sistema nervioso y su estado anímico, sumiéndola en una depresión que ella nunca vio venir.

Luchó duro contra esa enfermedad y empezó un tratamiento que la ayudó a mantenerse estable físicamente pero no anímicamente.

Sus queridos amigos y sus estimados seguidores la apoyaron en cuanto supieron la noticia. Pero las consecuencias fueron inevitables, Sakura_trc dejó de escribir un tiempo dejando a sus lectores con la preocupación si algún día volvería para continuar su última historia, la continuación de Un Alma, Dos Corazones.

Y aunque le resultaba difícil encontrar la inspiración en ese mundo de tristeza y vacío al que había caído, cada día Sakura_trc se esforzaba por escribir aunque fuera una línea más, imaginar un capítulo más para continuar dando alegría a sus seguidores.

La gente empezó a impacientarse con la ausencia de la pequeña cereza rosita y muchos iban a su casa a dejarle pequeños regalos en forma de cartitas de aliento y deseos de buena salud.

Al ver como la hermosa gente se preocupaba por ella, Sakura decidió poner un aviso en el libro mágico en el capítulo de Naruto. La nota decía algo así:

Mi primer nota es para agradecer a mis lectoras su preocupación por mí. Afortunadamente me encuentro bien y las pociones que me receta el gran brujo están haciendo su trabajo y deteniendo el avance del malvado hechizo llamado enfermedad.

Mi segunda aclaración es para avisarles a mis queridas amigas que me encuentro trabajando todas las noches para poder publicar pronto la tan esperada continuación de la serie "Ventanas del Alma" con su tercera temporada.

Mi tercer aviso es para pedirles que tengan paciencia. Aunque no tengo fecha segura de cuando regresaré a publicar, es innegable que en cuanto tenga un avance más conciso lo verán aquí en el libro mágico.

Y en mi última intervención es para informarles a quienes pidieron una historia mágica que no sea entre el Dragón y la Princesa, lamento decirles que no será posible.

_Sakura_trc_

Y así firmó su notificación esperando que sus amables lectoras calmaran sus corazoncitos intranquilos por su ausencia y que un rayito de esperanza llegara a iluminar sus tristes días sin historias que leer.

Pero las cosas no estaban seguras y la pequeña cerecito rosa corrió peligro ante una amenaza desconocida.

Tras pegar su notita en el libro mágico, llegó una loba feroz, que sopló y sopló y la nota en el libro quiso arrancar. Al ver que no pudo con la notita mágica gruñó:

"¿Sabías que en FF solo se pueden colgar historias? Y esto, aparte de no serlo, da hasta vergüenza. Léete las normas, aunque por mi parte ya estás reportada a la administración.

_K. Monroe (_"

Su amenaza el lobo firmó.

Pero cerecito rosa, su amenaza no temió  
y con gran imaginación el dilema resolvió.  
Una historia más en la oficina escribió  
y con la inspiración su atento aviso publicó.  
Una cachetada con guante blanco le dio  
y la boca a K. Monroe le cerró.

_**Nota de autor:  
**__Si, en efecto, recibí una amenaza tal y como la leen en el antepenúltimo párrafo. Y como ella dice, y las reglas en ff también, no se pueden publicar notas de autor, solo historias. Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias dejen RR por favor. Espero que entiendan las notas que dejé. :p_


	2. Bloody Heart -preview-

**BLOODY HEART  
**por Sakura_trc

.

I

El ruido del tren corriendo siempre le había causado sueño, sumado al refrescante aire del otoño y al ligero bochorno que le producía traer una chaqueta para cubrirse de las posibles lluvias. Disfrutaba del viaje mientras se dejaba vencer, a ratos, por el sueño.

\- ¿No dormiste bien anoche, Dante? –preguntó la chica a quien mantenía abrazada firmemente a su lado en el asiento del tren y de quien cuya cabeza usaba como almohada.

\- ¿Mmm? –él aún estaba adormilado y no había escuchado bien la pregunta, era por eso que solo contestaba con sonidos guturales. Dante era un chico de tez morena clara, cabello negro rebelde en puntas que no tenían un orden o dirección. Sus ojos, azules en pinceladas de diferentes tonalidades, eran demasiado alegres y pícaros para poder ser ignorados.

La chica se rio y la melodía de su risa despertó un poco más a Dante quien le regresó la sonrisa. Amaba la risa de esa linda chica, junto con los hoyuelos que se le formaban al reírse o su cabello negro rizado que se enroscaba en sus dedos. Pero también disfrutaba verse reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos llenos de luz y calidez, como el fuego de un hogar– Eres como el oso perezoso que vimos el otro día en el zoológico.

\- Ok, ayer era un gato huraño que no le gusta conocer gente y hoy soy un oso perezoso. ¿No te parece que soy más como un camaleón que se adapta al hábitat de manera natural?

\- Me parece que lo que eres es un incorregible y eterno soñador –aunque la joven lo había dicho en tono de broma, Dante frunció el ceño molesto.

\- Entiendo que la mayoría de mis proyectos no hayan llegado a una culminación exitosa, pero no tienes que restregármelo en la cara Nabila –Dante removió el brazo que rodeaba a su acompañante y volteó el rostro para mirar por encima de su hombro la ventana a su espalda. Aunque el comentario no fuera malintencionado, él malinterpretó todo y su humor cambio totalmente.

\- ¡Dante! ¡Dante! –Nabila exigía su atención moviendo el brazo de Dante de manera insistente– ¡Odio cuando te comportas como un niño haciendo una rabieta!

\- Y yo odio cuando te portas como una vieja amargada y dices que mis metas parecen los sueños de un niño –el chico se levantó del asiento llevado por la ira y se alejó caminando hacia el frente del vagón pasando frente a una madre y su hijo.

El pequeño veía encantado a través de las ventanas del vagón– ¡Mira mamá! ¡Caricaturas! –iban viajando en un tren subterráneo y las paredes exteriores estaban aprovechadas con pantallas para anunciar y promocionar los productos que pagaban mejor por la publicidad.

Por un momento, Dante deseó volver a su infancia y disfrutar de nuevo las cosas más sencillas y triviales de la vida.

\- Si, pero sostente bien, no vayas a caer –la mujer tenía un brazo rodeando la espalda del niño previendo un accidente. Pero no fue suficiente.

El tren frenó súbitamente tomando por sorpresa a todas las personas en el vagón, incluidos Dante, el niño y su madre. La sacudida fue tan repentina y violenta que catapultó a todos los usuarios contra el suelo, las puertas y los pasamanos. El suceso duró una eternidad para los pasajeros que intentaron sostenerse de donde pudieron para poder detener sus caídas y golpes, pero en varios casos fue insuficiente.

En cuanto se recuperó del aturdimiento, Dante se acercó a la mujer y a su hijo para auxiliarlos– ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Creo que sí –la mujer asintió tomándose la mano sobre la que había caído, pero el pequeño no estaba del todo bien. La súbita caída tuvo como consecuencia que el niño se golpeara la cabeza y empezara a sangrar, pero las cosas no parecían tan graves ya que estaba consciente y llorando fuertemente.

Dante echó una mirada al resto del vagón, Nabila estaba revisando a un anciano que también tenía golpes en la cabeza y que sangraba profusamente. Al menos ella estaba bien. El choque había sido demasiado aparatoso y seguramente los viajeros de los primeros vagones también estarían heridos.

Con las piernas temblando y las manos raspadas Dante dejó el vagón para ver cómo estaban los demás pasajeros.

\- ¡Dante! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Dante, espera!

La voz de Nabila se perdió entre los sonidos de las quejas de las personas, la electricidad tronando y los fierros crujiendo. Ella conocía el alma caritativa del joven y sabía que estaría de camino a buscar más heridos para prestarles su ayuda.

.

…

Dante corrió entre las puertas de los vagones hasta que seguir le fue imposible. Los dos primeros vagones estaban despegados del resto del tren y las puertas que conectaban los vagones estaban trabadas. El joven decidió abrir por la fuerza una de las puertas de doble hoja que les permiten el acceso a los pasajeros y así seguir buscando heridos que necesitaran ayuda. Y tal vez de paso, averiguar que había provocado el accidente.

Al bajar se llevó una sorpresa que cambiaría su vida.

.

…

En la profundo de la oscuridad, una luz giraba creando círculos perfectos que flotaban en medio de la nada.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –ordenó una voz femenina claramente fastidiada.

\- ¡Calma! ¡Calma! –respondió otra voz, también femenina, pero de manera juguetona y divertida– Se supone que debería estar aquí y no hemos encontrado nada. Ya tenemos casi una hora metidas en este hoyo y…

\- Agradece que no te he mandado a vivir aquí.

\- ¿Ahora dices que el lugar donde dormimos es mejor que esto?

\- Terry, si no te callas atraerás algo que en verdad no te gustará.

\- Vinimos a buscar algo que no me gusta, ¿lo olvidaste? Estuve toda la mañana repitiéndote que no quería venir y…

Terry escuchó un siseo que resultó ser de su compañera de aventura que trataba de callarla– ¡Shhh! ¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Qué asco! –gritó aborrecida.

\- ¿Qué no entendiste que te calles?

\- Creo que pisé algo –el sonido de sus pisadas al caminar era extraño. Sabiendo que estaban en un lugar bajo tierra y seco, escuchar un chapoteo con cada paso que daba no era nada normal.

Una segunda luz se encendió e iluminó el suelo encontrando un charco de sustancias viscosas. Al mover la linterna, lograron darse cuenta que del charco se desprendía un rastro alejándose del lugar– Se ha ido.

La otra persona dirigió su linterna al mismo punto y se agachó para ver mejor. La suma de ambas luces reveló el rostro de una mujer joven de tez morena clara– ¿Crees que haya ido lejos?

\- Tenemos que contactar a Jonathan y reorganizarnos.

Terry, la chica que no paraba de hablar, levantó su linterna deslumbrando a su acompañante: una adolescente de cabello negro y piel tan blanca como la luz que la alumbraba– Pero él dijo que Diane era la que estaría al mando de ésta misión.

\- ¿Y ves en algún lugar a nuestro objetivo? –se quejó la chica de cabello negro.

\- No, pero si hablamos con Jonathan meteremos en problemas a Diane.

\- Lo que le suceda a ella me importante menos que un centavo –la chica guardó nuevamente la linterna y sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su falda– Debemos preocuparnos de que esa cosa ande por ahí. ¡Demonios!

\- Estamos en el subterráneo, es obvio que aquí abajo no haya señal –la mujer sacó su teléfono, pero en lugar de usarlo para llamar abrió un documento– Régis me dio un mapa en caso de que nos perdiéramos –la pantalla de su teléfono mostraba los caminos por donde se extendían los túneles del subterráneo– Si estamos en la Línea A, los túneles más cercanos llevan a... –la mujer se quedó callada revisando el mapa. Cuando la chica de piel blanca pensó que su compañera no sabía cómo orientarse usando un mapa, se acercó para mirar y fue entonces que vio lo que había dejado sin palabras a Terry.

\- Sal a la superficie y pide ayuda –ordenó firmemente siguiendo el viscoso rastro.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Exe!

A pesar de los gritos de Terry la chica, Exe, siguió corriendo fundiéndose en la oscuridad del túnel. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Exe siempre intentaba arreglar las cosas por su cuenta y no se preocupaba de lo que pudiera sucederle. A regañadientes buscó en el mapa de su teléfono móvil la salida más cercana y la encontró como una alcantarilla no muy lejos de donde estaba en ese momento.

.

…

Podía olerlo. Aceite. Fuego. Ácidos digestivos. Sangre. Agitó la cabeza alejando las cosas que no le permitían concentrarse en su trabajo. Su objetivo se había escapado a otra línea del subterráneo que si estaba en funcionamiento y en su camino se atravesó en el recorrido de una de los trenes.

La información proporcionada era errónea y como consecuencia terminó en un fallo en el tiempo de reacción.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!

Exe no paraba de quejarse y maldecir hasta que una gota maloliente cayó en su nariz. Levantó la cabeza justo en el instante que una enorme boca se abría para devorarla.

.

…

La gente que caminaba por las calles vio a una mujer salir de la coladera en un callejón. Era una mujer de cabellera castaña, ligeramente ondulada hasta la cintura; luces doradas le daban un aire moderno. Su piel era de un color canela, obscurecido por el ardiente sol de la playa. Sin duda era joven, a juzgar por su apariencia estaba en sus veintes, tal vez no más de veinticinco. Sus ojos eran un par de brillantes avellanas, derrochadores de alegría y coquetería natural. Joven, hermosa y de cuerpo envidiable.

\- ¡Régis! ¡Viktor! –la joven corría con el móvil pegado a la oreja, gritando los nombres y llamando la atención de los transeúntes de la ciudad– ¡Las cosas están mal! ¡Exe fue sola tras el Pyrosome! ¡El objetivo se movió de lugar!

\- ¿_Qué dices_? ¿_Dónde estás ahora_? –preguntaba la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- Corriendo por la Avenida de los Patriotas, voy camino a la Estación Central de la Línea 17 del subterráneo.

\- ¿_Qué haces ahí Terry_? _Sabes que no debes perder de vista a Exe_.

Terry gruñó frustrada– ¿Qué parte de "el objetivo se movió" no entendiste, Viktor? Exe se adelantó tomando los túneles para evitar una… –la joven se detuvo al ver humo salir de los respiraderos del subterráneo y a la gente salir corriendo de los accesos a la estación– Régis… será mejor que se apresuren y vengan aquí.

\- ¿_Qué sucede_?

\- No llegamos a tiempo –informó dejando caer el brazo a un costado con el móvil aun con la llamada.

\- ¿_Qué quieres decir, Terry_? ¡_Terry_!

.

…

Dante bajó del vagón destruido para ver de cerca con lo que habían colisionado. Una malformada gelatina gigante y maloliente estaba extendida por el angosto túnel. Parecía una broma de los alumnos de la Universidad cercana a su apartamento, ya antes había visto de lo que eran capaces. Si hubiera sido solo eso, las cosas no se habrían complicado.

La enorme gelatina se empezó a mover como si tuviera vida propia. Pequeños destellos luminiscentes se desprendían con el movimiento del amorfo cuerpo.

No supo cuándo o cómo, pero la cosa se movió en su dirección y su visión se volvió borrosa. Pensó que el golpe en la cabeza le estaba afectando la visión. Pero también notó que se alejaba del convoy y él sabía que no estaba moviendo sus pies. Trató de agacharse para ver cómo era que se alejaba del tren sin ser él quien estuviera caminando, pero le costó trabajo y se dio cuenta que estaba literalmente flotando en un líquido viscoso que lo mantenía a centímetros del suelo.

El terror se apoderó de él cuando comprendió que estaba atrapado dentro de la gelatina gigante con la que habían chocado y que estaba aguantando la respiración. Luchó contra la masa pegajosa moviéndose hacia donde creía se terminaba el cuerpo viscoso, pero era demasiado espesa para poder salir.

Las esperanzas y el aire empezaban a desvanecerse. Lo único que podía pensar era en la seguridad de Nabila y rogaba que no saliera del vagón. No quería que ella también muriera de una forma tan estúpida y sin lógica aparente. Una gelatina gigante se había interpuesto en las vías del metro y había ocasionado una devastadora colisión. Todo era tan irreal e ilógico. Tanto como la persona que salió de un túnel a un lado de las vías y que observaba el trágico accidente sin percatarse de la masa voluminosa tras ella.

Cuando la gelatina gigante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Dante pudo ver que era una chica. Y la chica levantaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la voluptuosa masa se mecía hacia adelante.

.

…

La deforme gelatina, lo que Exe reconoció como el Pyrosome, trató de devorarla; pero la chica fue más rápida y logró esquivar la mordida– ¿Tienes hambre? – la chica sonrió sádicamente sacando de la pequeña mochila en su cadera lo que parecían dos granadas. Disfrutando con lo que estaba por hacer, quitó el seguro de los explosivos y los arrojó dentro de lo que imaginó era la boca del Pyrosome– Que lo disfrutes.

Según los cálculos de Régis, los explosivos desharían la enorme gelatina en una explosión que se mantendría contenida dentro de la viscosa entidad evitando daños colaterales. Solo que ni Régis, ni Exe, previeron que el Pyrosome se tragaría a una persona y la mantendría en su interior como alimento.

Por un momento Exe perdió la compostura y entró en un debate entre el deber y la moral; aunque no había vuelta atrás, ya había arrojado las granadas.

.

…

Cuando por fin llegaron, Terry y el resto de sus compañeros, encontraron a la policía acordonando la zona alrededor de la Estación Central y a los bomberos preparándose para entrar.

\- Debemos entrar antes que ellos –Terry buscó un respiradero para poder llegar directo al túnel sin tener que pasar por los oficiales que resguardaban la entrada a la Estación Central.

Rogando que fuera la correcta, Régis y Terry abrieron una vieja rejilla en uno de los callejones aledaños al alboroto y se escabulleron dentro.

.

…

El respiradero no los había llevado directamente al túnel, sino a un drenaje que pasaba a un costado de la Línea del subterráneo. Afortunadamente no tardaron en encontrar el camino con ayuda del equipo de localización de Régis.

Al llegar encontraron la evidencia del accidente. Las dos primeras partes del tren estaban sobre su costado, la cabina del conductor no había sufrido tantos daños; pero el primero y el segundo vagón de pasajeros tenían destrozados el frente y la parte trasera.

Régis y Viktor veían los daños provocados por el Pyrosome. Mientras, Terry revisaba el resto del túnel en dirección contraria a donde estaba descarrilado el tren. Había encontrado un camino de material viscoso y luminiscente que se extendía por el túnel. Siguió unos pasos más pero ahí acababa el rastro y se volvía un manchón de material pegajoso y maloliente. Suelo, paredes, techo, todo estaba bañado en la misma sustancia.

Terry alumbró la profundidad del túnel y se encontró con una masa voluminosa de gelatina. Tratando de ahogar un grito se tapó la boca, pero no fue suficiente, Viktor y Régis corrieron a su lado para ver qué era lo que había asustado tanto a la joven mujer.

.

…

Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, desde la punta del cabello hasta las uñas de los pies. Se removió un poco buscando una posición más cómoda y que le permitiera seguir durmiendo. ¿Dormir? ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? ¿Y cómo podría sentir dolor si solo estaba durmiendo? Dante se levantó de golpe en la cama provocando un mareo e intensificando el dolor de cabeza que ahora le martillaba hasta los oídos.

\- Despertaste –la perezosa voz apenas fue audible por el zumbido en sus oídos.

Una chica cerraba el libro que tenía en las manos y se levantaba de la cama en la contra esquina de donde él descansaba. Era una chica de cuerpo delgado y por lo que podía apreciar tendría dieciséis, tal vez diecisiete años. De cabello azabache que le bajaba más allá de los hombros. Sus ojos, tan brillantes y negros como la obsidiana y, tan fríos como la misma hermosa piedra. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana dando el aspecto de una niña enfermiza. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera roja que hacía resaltar el blanco de su piel.

\- Mi nombre es Dante, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\- Eso no tiene importancia –la arrogancia de la chica molestó a Dante, pero no le dio importancia. Los chicos de esos días eran así, altaneros y poco amables.

Si ella no le hablaba a él no le importaba. Primero debía ubicarse. Saber dónde estaba. Dante giró el rostro buscando algo que fuera familiar. A juzgar por los pocos muebles que veía, estaban en un cuarto de hospital, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta. La chica estaba ocupando una cama en la fila contraria de donde él estaba, a tres camas a su izquierda.

\- ¿Qué hospital es este? –preguntó Dante tratando de sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

La chica emitió algo parecido a un bufido burlón mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta– No te levantes, en un momento vendrá alguien a ayudarte.

Con solo eso, la adolescente dejó la habitación y a Dante sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

.

…

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una mujer de larga cabellera castaña entró con una bandeja de comida. Dante no pudo evitar echar una mirada completa a la hermosa joven que entraba. Claro que ella se dio cuenta y sonrió orgullosamente.

\- Buen día. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele todo –al tomarse la cabeza para hacer énfasis en el dolor, los recuerdos explotaron en su cerebro como fuegos artificiales en año nuevo– Nabila –murmuró aterrado– ¿Dónde está Nabila? ¡Nabila! –Dante trató de levantarse de la cama, pero la morocha se lo impidió.

\- Tranquilo. Tranquilo –la joven lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo y lo volvió a cubrir con las suaves mantas– Todos los pasajeros del metro están bien. Algunos resultaron heridos, pero todos se van a recuperar. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Dante, Dante Clarkson –respondió un poco renuente ante la ausencia de su novia.

\- Mucho gusto Dante, mi nombre es Terry –la joven sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se lo extendió a Dante junto con unas pastillas. Dante las miró dudoso de tomarlas y mucho más vacilante de ingerirlas. Una risita juguetona escapó de los labios de Terry– No te preocupes, son solo analgésicos.

Dante suspiró derrotado. Las tomaría solo porque ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza– ¿Le podrían avisar a Nabila que estoy bien?

La alegría desapareció de la sonrisa de Terry en cuanto escuchó la petición. Sus labios se contrajeron en una línea recta– Descansa. Cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos.

\- ¿Qué? No, espera. Quiero hablar con Nabila –era un hospital, debía haber un teléfono cerca y él lo encontraría. O usaría el suyo– ¿Dónde está mi celular?

\- Dante, debes tranquilizarte.

\- No me voy a tranquilizar. Voy a hablar con Nabila y lo voy a hacer ahora –Dante luchaba por levantarse de la cama. La desesperación y el enojo le daban fuerzas para luchar, pero no las suficientes para quitarse a Terry de encima. Era como si la belleza de Terry fuera proporcional a la fuerza que aplicaba para mantenerlo recostado.

\- ¡Exe! ¡Quien sea! Vengan a ayudarme. Necesito un sedante ahora mismo.

Otra mujer entró con una jeringa en la mano. Dante prestó más pelea ante el temor de que algo malo estuviera sucediendo. Pero ni toda su fuerza, ni la adrenalina del temor lo ayudaron a vencer la fuerza de Terry y la mujer con la jeringa.

.

…

\- Deberías encerrarla mínimo un mes –alegó una joven mujer de brillante cabellera rubia con rayos dorados entre mechas castañas naturales. Su afilado rostro y finos rasgos daban la impresión de una princesa de cuento de hadas. Alta y delgada, con la figura estilizada de la mujer moderna– Es su culpa el lío en el que estamos metidos. Trajo a un civil a la Organización.

\- ¿Mi culpa? –Exe, la joven de apariencia enfermiza, se levantó del sofá donde momentos antes había estado limándose las uñas de las manos– No fui yo la que no investigó bien y falló en hacer un plan de contingencia.

\- Basta. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Los Pyrosome son seres con comportamientos extraños y difíciles de predecir debido a su poca, o más bien escasa, inteligencia –intervino un hombre maduro. Cualquier persona con gustos exigentes podía decir que aquel hombre había sido muy atractivo en su juventud. Y a pesar de la edad y las pocas canas que pincelaban su cabellera castaña clara, seguía siendo un deleite para la visión femenina. Sus ojos verdes aceitunados, a juego con una piel ligeramente bronceada, daban el toque perfecto de un hombre de edad madura irresistible– Solo agradezco que este evento no haya terminado con fatalidades.

\- Exijo que me releves de este Equipo. Inmediatamente –haciendo énfasis golpeando el escritorio tras el que estaba sentado el hombre, Exe dio la orden de manera irrefutable y llena de determinación– Quiero trabajar sola, Jonathan. Exijo trabajar sola.

Jonathan, haciendo gala de su gran paciencia, miró a Diane y con toda la serenidad que lo caracterizaba hizo una sencilla petición– Déjanos un momento a solas, por favor.

\- ¡Pero… papá! –inmediatamente la hermosa rubia tensó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y cerró los puños fuertemente, mientras se dedicaba a amonestar con la mirada al hombre tras el escritorio. Diane estaba totalmente en contra de dejar a su padre a solas con la chica.

\- Necesito hablar seriamente con Exe.

\- Pero…

\- Diane –el hombre cambió su pasiva voz por una más autoritaria y estricta– Necesito un momento con Exe. Ve a relajarte y luego hablamos.

Diane se dio la vuelta aun con los brazos tensos a los costados, tomó el picaporte no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a la morena y cerrar la puerta de la oficina de golpe.

Jonathan suspiró cansado y sacó una botella de cristal cortado y vertió delicadamente el contenido en un vaso– A veces me da la impresión de que tú y Diane pelean como dos verdaderas hermanas.

\- ¡¿Yo hermana de esa harpía?! Antes me clavo una estaca en el corazón y me corto la cabeza.

\- Exe –el tono de reproche era inconfundible, ella lo conocía a la perfección porque ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él– Estás hablando de mi hija.

\- Si, una niña mimada que hace lo que quiere, porque su padre no sabe decirle NO –Exe golpeó el escritorio con ambas palmas abiertas, su afirmación no pudo ser desmentida. La chica había ganado una partida y ganaría el juego. Se dio la vuelta y caminó directa y decididamente a la puerta– Si no me cambias de equipo me iré.

Jonathan esperó hasta el último momento y justo cuando Exe iba a tomar el picaporte fue que se atrevió a formular la pregunta que venía carcomiéndole la cabeza– ¿Por qué lo salvaste Exe? ¿Por qué salvaste a ese chico si nunca antes te has preocupado por las víctimas de nuestro trabajo?

Exe fijó su mirada en el picaporte entre sus dedos. Apretó tanto los dientes que pudo escuchar como rechinaban ante la presión. Hubiera querido poder contestar, pero ni ella misma sabía porque lo había hecho– ¿Dices que debí haberlo dejado morir?

\- Claro que no.

\- De seguro me habrías reprendido si lo hubiera dejado morir, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta –Jonathan pudo ver la sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de Exe. La muy astuta había logrado crear una respuesta sencilla y lógica, una que él no podía refutar.

Con eso, Exe, dio por terminada la reunión y dejó a Jonathan desbaratándose el cerebro, tratando de imaginar la razón por la cual la chica había arriesgado la vida por alguien a quien no conocía y, por quien no daba ni un grano de arena.

.

..

…

***  
Es solo una muestra de otro proyecto que tengo, pero la verdad lo he dejado a un lado un poco para continuar VdA. Algún día lo publicaré… cuando tenga más que 2 capítulos y sepa mejor como voy a arreglar la trama. Aunque este me gustaría publicarlo más como un libro que como un fic.


End file.
